


The Tunnel of Love

by FunkyWashingMachine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Awkwardness, Boredom, Consent, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Fun, Humor, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Shyness, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyWashingMachine/pseuds/FunkyWashingMachine
Summary: Things turn a bit gay on the Clear Day ride





	The Tunnel of Love

_"What do we say?  Clear Day!  Clear Day!  Clear Day!  What do we say?  Clear Day!  Clear Day!  Clear Day!"_

            "You ever wonder if there's a god?" Keith said.

            "Yeah," said Hunk.  "Maybe he's jamming to this, too."

            "Please tell me you're joking."

            Hunk stopped dancing.

            "What, are you saying God has bad taste?"

            "No, maybe just a bad sense of humor."

            "Hey buddy," Hunk put an arm around him.  "It could be worse.  You could be stuck on this ride all by yourself!"

            "At least then no one would be singing along."

            "Hey, no one's stopping you from joining me," Hunk said.

            "I'm not gonna do that."

            "Do you EVER have any fun, Keith?"

            "Of course I do!" Keith huffed.

            "How?"

            "Uh…"

            Hunk smirked and kept singing.

            "What do we say?  Clear Day!  Clear Day!  Clear Day!"

            Keith sank into the seat.

            "Hey," Hunk nudged him.  "I wonder if any aliens out there do the tunnel of love thing."

            "The what?"

            "You know, the tunnel of love.  It's a ride like this one where you go through a tunnel that's all dark, and then since nobody can see you, they can't stop you from making out and stuff."

            "And stuff."

            "You know.  Having sex."

            "I got that."

            "Wasn't sure.  But really, you've never heard of it?"

            "Of course I've heard about sex!"

            "I mean the tunnel of love."

            "Oh," Keith stiffened.  "Well, I just did."

            Hunk grinned.

            "Where would you be without me and my vast cultural knowledge?"

            "Hopefully not on this ride," Keith sighed and sat back.

            "You're not even having fun learning stuff?"

            "With THIS music?  No."

            "Well, I mean, a REAL tunnel of love would have something much sexier.  Or maybe nothing at all, I guess."

            "You don't even know?" Keith said.

            "Hey, it's not like I've ever been IN one," said Hunk.  "It'd be kind of dumb to ride it all by yourself."

            Keith folded his arms.

            "Couldn't be dumber than THIS."

            "Sounds like somebody needs a kiss."

            "What?"

            "You know," said Hunk.  "Like in the tunnel of love."

            Keith gave him a look.

            "…are you joking, or…?"

            "Do you want me to be joking?"

            "Am I _supposed_ to want you to be joking?"

            "Hey, whatever," Hunk put up his hands.  "I won't be offended either way."

            "Offended?"

            "Or weirded out, whatever.  Do you want a kiss?"

            "From you?"

            "Who else?  Mister Puppet over here?"

            "Yeah," Keith scoffed.  "I'll pass on THAT one."

            "So that's a no?"

            "I mean… for the puppet."

            Hunk smiled.

            "You're cute when you don't know how to ask for something."

            "Uhh… thanks?"

            Hunk laughed.

            "C'mere, buddy."


End file.
